I Promise You
by WrittingImpared
Summary: Katniss doesn't volunteer for Prim but Gale volunteers for Peeta. Gale and Katniss are dating at the time. Gale makes a very important promise to Katniss...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Hey guys! This is my first fanfiction so I hope you guys like it! If you like I'll write the next part to this story! Thanks in advance! Enjoy!  
**Disclaimer: **(all though I wish I did) I do not own anything to do with The Hunger Games except the love for it! :)

**Katniss P.O.V.-**  
"Primrose Everdeen." Announces Effie. My heart stop and my eyes dart over to Prim. Her face is as blank and lost as a kid in a big store without their mom. The group parts as she zombie walks up to the stage. "Prim!" I scream. "No!" I feel someone pull me back and grab my mouth. It is someone from the capitol. My heart is beating 100 mph. Beads of sweat are dripping down my face and I am crying. It can't be Prim! Her name is only in there once! After the capitol worker finally gets me under control, Effie continues on- "Well after that 'event', she glares at me as she empathize the word event, let's move on the boys. Peeta Mellark" Peeta, I know him. The boy that works at the bakery. I always see him when Gale and I do our trading there. I look over to the boy with dirty blonde hair. He has a very strong-looking build. His faced is stoned. As he is walking up to the stage I hear an all too familiar voice yell out- "I volunteer for the boy tribute!" My mind knows who it is, but I don't want to look. Maybe it won't be him. But it is. Gale has walked to the aisle and his face is confident but scared at the same time. I see his broad, sturdy structure that I have had my body against in the nights that we had to spend the nights in the woods. I remember the feeling of his heart beating in my ear. I remember his chest moving up and down with his steady breath. Right then and there I decided I loved Gale. But he was volunteering for his death right in front of of my eyes. I ran up to Gale and I kissed him. In front of everyone. For one moment I feel like the world has stopped. Gale's heart in sync with mine. His breath is now mine. My body right up against his. Then we break, reality is back in play. He pushes me away and told Peeta to take me. "Katniss, I have to protect Prim and you know it. Let me go, I will talk to you later and and ask you about that kiss." He winked at me as he said that. That's would be my last smile for a long time. Gale and Prim, tributes of district 12. I hear Effie recite the rest of here required speak. Right before she ordered the tributes to leave I held 3 fingers to my lips and then raised them to the sky. Everyone followed my lead. Prim, then Gale also followed. Deep down in my heart, that gave me some hope.

When we had a chance to talk to the tributes I decided to talk to Gale first. I ran to him as soon as the door opened. He returned the kiss that I started earlier that day. Against his body again, that feeling again. "Katniss, listen to me right now! We only have a couple minutes. Katniss Everdeen, I promise you that Prim will come home and hug you once again. I promise that I will do everything in my will, even when I am dying to save Prim. But this will only happen if you believe in me, if you don't I have no reason to try. Katniss, I want you to promise that you will not say goodbye to Prim, just say "see ya later", I will be sure to ask her what you said, If you said goodbye I know you do not believe in me and I will not try what so ever to stay alive or save Prim."  
"Gale, you can't do that. I need to say goodbye to her. What if I never see..." I can't even finish the horrible thought

"Then I guess you don't believe in me." He replies back, confidence in his voice. I hear the capitol worker call out, "you have 30 seconds!" I kiss Gale on the check and hover my lips over his ear. "I promise." I whisper to him. "Katniss, I love you and I will forever." "I know Gale, I love you too. I trust you, please protect Pri..." I don't have time to finish because the worker pulls me away from Gale. All of a sudden all my feelings rush to me. I start crying. "Nooooo! Gale!" I scream. He looks at me with his deep green eyes; it gives hope, once again. I believe in Gale.

Now it's time to talk to Prim...


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I am really like writing this story for all you Galeniss lovers out there! Please read and review! Thanks!

When I walk in to Prim's room she sprints toward me with puffy eyes from crying and arms wide open. One look at her expression and I know this rough talk. How cannot say good bye to the one person I know I love?

"Katniss!" she wailed

"I know Prim, I know" I complied knowing I had to be the strong one here.

"I will be the youngest, smallest, scrawniest, and most inexperienced tribute there. I have no chance of winning I can barely….. "

"No Prim! Don't even day that! You have to get in the mind-set that you can stay alive, I promise Gale will help you!" I sternly reply. She has no right to thinking this way, she knows Gale bring her back to us. Will I ever stop owing him? My face tenses. Now is the time to make my decision. Weather I want to face it or not, it has to be now or never.

"Katniss?" Prim's voice is soft and tired, making her sound much younger then she is. I look down and see my worries reflected in her gaze, but towards me.

"Prim, promise me this, don't spend one second worrying about me." I demand. I know my decision now.

"You have 30 seconds!" Yelled the peacekeeper.

"Bye Prim, I love you now and forever and I will be in your heart every step of the way!"

"I love you Katniss, and you have always been in my heat." She said as the door slammed between us. Now I will forever have to live with the bitter after taste of our goodbye.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hey guys, I'm having a lot of fun writing this story and I love the reviews! Now I'll shut up, enjoy!

Gales P.O.V.

As we stepped on to the train car I saw Prim's eyes flooding with wonder. I looked around, unsure of my surroundings. Effie was babbling nonsense about something called mahogany. Exploring the car I noticed everything to be clean and expensive. I would have to trade a week's worth of fresh kill to buy even a soup a bowl similar to theirs.

"Oh my God this is so, so….. Sparkly!" Screams Prim.  
"Dear heaves, young lady, where are you manners? Inside voice please." Effie protests

I roll my eyes at Effie's response. Prim should enjoy it while it lasts. Then I smell the horrible reek of too much acholhol. I feel a hand on my shoulder as a very drunk, greasy haired, middle aged man leans on me for support.

"What losers are we stuck with this year." As Haymitch's words slur together.

Prim jumped in front of him happily, "Hiya! I'm Prim! And this is Gale! He is kinda a grump. She says cupping her over her mouth as if to keep me out of the conversation.

"Great, we get Ms. Perky and Mr. Death-Stare over here. This going to be a great year." Sarcasm strongly present in his voice.

"Dinner!" Effie cheerfully called not hearing the previous conversation.

Diner and watching the of the reapings pass in a blur and I find myself restlessly tossing and turning. As I caught a glance of the window that showed the colorful landscape of the capitol.


End file.
